He Didn't Have To Be
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Mac and Danny talk after Lucy is born.


**He Didn't Have To Be**

**Summary: Mac and Danny talk after Lucy is born. **

**A/N: I was driving and listening to the radio (yeah, again) and this idea hit me. Thanks Brad Paisley for your awesome music. **

**Dedication: I love you Uncle Jesse, thank you for being everything you didn't have to be. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zoom in on my empty wallet. **

Daniel Messer stood outside the nursery window of the Manhattan hospital's labor and delivery floor. His face was centimeters from the glass, eyes fixated on his baby girl with the pink beanie, white blanket and his name on her wrist. He touched the glass and exhaled slowly, it'd been a long night.

"Danny." A hand clapped him on the back and he turned to smile at his boss, his friend.

"I'm standing here lookin' at 'er, Mac, and I miss 'er." Danny sighed and turned his eyes back to his daughter.

Mac let out a soft chuckle, "Have a coffee, Danny." Mac handed him a warm, steaming styrofoam cup, "She's beautiful."

"The most beautiful baby ever." Danny grinned, he wanted to shout to the world that the little girl with Messer on her wristband was his.

Mac nodded and sipped his coffee, quietly observing Danny. Mac Taylor had watched Danny Messer progress from the wild cowboy of a police officer to the fine husband and father standing next to him.

"What're ya thinkin' Mac?" Danny asked, his voice exhausted and his accent thick.

"I'm proud of you." Mac said softly. Mac Taylor rarely showed emotion and when he did, it was often anger and not compassion.

"I have a whole lifetime ahead of me to screw it up." Danny sighed.

"Don't doubt yourself, Danny." Mac looked him in the eye, "You and Lindsay are amazing parents already."

"Mac..."

"Danny, trust me on this one. That little girl in there is lucky to have you as her father."

"Thank you." Danny cleared his throat and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome." Mac looked around, "Where are your parents?"

"My Mom's running around doing God knows what and ... my Dad couldn't be bothered to come." Danny sniffled and shrugged his shoulders.

Mac nodded knowing Danny didn't want his sympathy.

"He couldn't be bothered to come see his own Granddaughter." Danny let out a dry chuckle.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." Mac looked at his goddaughter and smiled as she stretched and fought against the blanket she was wrapped in, "Already fighting sleep, she's definitely your daughter, Danny."

Danny laughed, "Thanks for being here Mac."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Mac replied honestly.

Danny smiled, "I 'preciate that."

"I know you do." Mac smiled, "I gotta go check in with Stella, but I'll be around Danny."

Danny nodded.

"Go ask if you can hold her." Mac elbowed Danny in the ribs, "I bet they'll let you."

Danny chuckled, "Am I driving you nuts with my standing?"

"Pretty much." Mac chuckled and moved down the hall to call the lab.

Danny watched Mac walk away and looked back at his daughter. He was grateful to Mac Taylor - Danny oftened wondered if Mac knew what a large influence he had on him. It had started when Danny first came to the lab, Mac had given him more second chances than anyone in his entire life combined. Mac had put a faith in Danny that his father never had. Danny had been determined to do Mac Taylor proud and he was going to continue that with his little girl.

He entered the nursery and one of the nurses waved him over to a rocking chair and handed him Lucy Mackenzie Messer. His little girl wrapped her whole hand around around one of his fingers and he was overwhelmed with a love he never knew existed.

He looked up and smiled at Mac, standing on the otherside of the glass. Danny pressed a kiss to his daughter's head and sent up a prayer of thanks for the person who made him the husband and father he was today. Who with faith like a mustard seed had helped and guided Danny Messer through everything life had tossed him.

"I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be."

**A/N: I know it's short, but it was fun to get into the father/son relationship that Mac and Danny have. Reviews are appreciated, framed and manteled. **


End file.
